I Can't Hate You Anymore
by MRS.Nathan Scott
Summary: Moving on can be hard especially when you still have feelings for your ex and when you get some life changing news. A KeKe story and a GH crossover
1. Chapter 1

I Can't hate You Anymore

Summary: Moving on can be hard especially when you still have feelings for your ex and when you get some life changing news.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Life To Live or GH

Kelly Cramer walked into Rodi's Diner with her cousin Blair.

_Blair_: How are things at work, you know with seeing Kevin daily?

Kelly sighed before answering her.

_Kelly_: In other words you mean have I told him about the baby?

Blair silently nods

Kelly: I can't tell anyone until I know for sure who's the father of my baby. Blair: When will you know for sure? 

_Kelly: _Not till next week

_Blair_: It's getting late I should go

_Kelly:_ Bye

Meanwhile Helena Cassadine stood watching from afar at her supposed granddaughter. It was rumored that when her son Stavros had gone to France for a year he met a beautiful American, Melinda Cramer and before they broke up they had a baby girl Kaliroie, Americanized to Kelly. Her suspicions were confirmed after she found pictures of a little girl in her son's old living quarters.

Helena gasped in awe as she saw her gorgeous granddaughter she had her mother's blonde hair but she had Stavros's nose and his forehead and she had her grandfather Mikkos's smile. She had to resist the urge to go up to her and introduce herself.

Kelly spotted her ex Kevin, wanting to avoid a confrontation she hastily threw mney down on the table and left as quickly and possible.

Kevin upon seeing Helena walked up to her (BE had been in the process of trying to get in on the new electronics wing of Cassadine Industries and this was the perfect time to disgust seeing as how Helena was the matriarch of the Cassadine family.

_Kevin:_ Mrs. Cassadine, I'm Kevin Buchanan CEO of Buchanan Enterprises and I wanted to…

Before Kevin could talk Helena cut him off

_Helena:_ Mr. Buchanan my grandson Nikolas runs CI not me you'll have to talk to him.

_Kevin:_ Oh okay thanks for your time Mrs. Cassadine

**_THE CARRIAGE HOUSE_**

As Kelly walked into her house her cell phone rang, and Kelly began reaching into her purse for it

_Kelly:_ Hello, Clint?

_Clint:_ Kelly I need your help with Kevin, he needs someone to talk to.

_Kelly:_ I understand and I totally agree, but how am I going to get him to talk to me?

_Clint:_ You leave that to me.

Kelly laughed threw her cell phone on the couch, on her way to her room. Kelly sighed as she got into bed she missed Kevin so much, she missed the way he kissed her neck, the way his arm would drape protectively over her waist as she slept there was no guy that could ever make her feel the way he did but yet she through it all away the night she had sex with his son and she betrayed him in the worst possible way.

**_The Hospital, Dr. Brock's office _**(AN one has passed since Kelly and Blair met at Rodi's)

Kelly sat there anxiously awaiting the results that would determine her unborn child's future

Dr Brock: Kelly the results are in

Kelly smiled as she looks at the test result they were just what she had hoped for, but tonight she would have to tell her baby's father.

The Palace 

Kevin Buchanan walked into the Place with great anxiety he was having dinner with Kelly, how he got conned into this he did not know all he could think about was how hard it would be to be civil to her during dinner. He slowly walked into the dining room and saw that Kelly was already seated at "their" table and was sipping some water. Kevin walked up to the table and took his seat

_Kelly:_ So have you had any luck with the Cassadine merger?

_Kevin:_ Mr. Cassadine won't return any of my phone calls.

_Kelly_: Maybe I should go see him and try to convince him to sign with BE.

_Kevin_: Fine with me

_Kelly:_ Kevin if it's a problem, us working together I can

Kevin: No it fine

_Kelly:_ okay

_Kevin:_ Kelly do you mind if we dance to this song sort of as our last dance

_Kelly:_ Yeah

Kelly allowed Kevin to lead her onto the dance floor

I Can't Hate You Anymore, By Nick Lachey

An empty room can be so deafening  
The silence makes you wanna scream,  
It drives you crazy.  
I chased away the shadows of your name,  
And burn the picture in a frame,  
But it couldn't save me.

And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But you couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore.

Your not the person who you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it changes the life right from your eyes,

And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But you couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.

Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But you couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.

_Kelly: _Kevin there's something that I have to tell you

Kevin: What is it Kelly I'm pregnant and__


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Hate You Anymore

Chapter two: Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing of one life to live

Kevin stood there silent for a moment he did not know what to say, suddenly a man dressed in black entered the palace and fired a gun before Kevin could move to get Kelly out of harms way she fell back into his arms. Kevin kneeled down to the floor with Kelly in his arms and he saw blood seeping out under her chest. The palace security hard already subdued the gunman and the ambulance were on their way

Kevin: (whispering) Kelly sweetheart you're going to be okay

Kelly: my baby

Kevin: the entry wounds high I don't think it hurt the baby

Minutes later the paramedics had arrived and token Kelly to the hospital.

THE HOSPITAL

Kevin sat in the waiting room with his hand in his head replaying the last 9 monthe of his life he and Kelly were happy and in love until the virus had rendered him "sterile" . he replayed the last months of his life without Kelly and realized that they were broken without each other.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

After what seemed like forever Larry Wolek finally appeared.

Larry: Kevin the surgery was a success and thankfully the fetus was not harmed

Kevin was about to say something when he heard Dorian and Helena Cassadine engaging in shouting match

Dorian: You're the reason my Kelly got shot! You and your despicable family

Helena: you kept her away from my family for years!

Dorian: I did what necessary to protect my neice

Helena: The only one my granddaughter needs protecting from is you!

Kevin finally decided to step in and break them up.

Kevin: You guys aren't helping Kelly by yelling at each other!

Dorian: How is Kelly?

Larry: She's of surgery she current in recovery

Dorian and Helena: When can we see her

Larry: Actually she is asking for Kevin

KELLY ROOM, Llanview Medical Center

Kevin walked into Kelly's hospital room , as Kelly's Dr. was doing an ultrasound.

Kelly: Hey I thought that you might want to be here for this

Kevin: Will you be able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl?

DR; No she is only 3 and a half months pregnant we won't be able to find out till she's at least four months pregnant.

Kelly: Did the gunshot wound affect the baby?

DR: No but I would recommend that you get plenty of rest and no working for 3 weeks

Kelly: But I have a PR campaign due in 2 weeks

Kevin: Someone else will handle it

Dr: I have to go make my rounds but I'll be back later to check on you

Kevin: Are you in any pain?

Kelly: Not really

Kevin: Kelly I think you should come home to the carriage house with me

Dorian and Helena: Absolutely Not!

Kelly: Dorian where I stay is my business I am an adult I will do as I please. And who are you to tell me where I can and can't say (Kelly asks Helena)

Helena: My dear is that any to talk to your grandmother?

Kelly: My grandmother is dead she has been for 9 years

Helena: Kaliroie I am your paternal grandmother see I have your Birth Certificate to prove it.

Kelly grabs the Birth certificate and starts to read it aloud. " Kaliroie Eleni Cramer Cassadine, Father: Stavros Cassadine Mother: Melinda Cramer-Jansen"

Kelly: This can't be I never knew my father I started going to boarding schools when I was only 12

Helena: My dear Granddaughter do you not remember that you spent summers at the Cassadine castle in Greece up until you were ten?

Kelly: No I don't

Helena: As soon as you are up to it I would like you come and discuss the terms of your inheritance with your brother Nikolas and I here's my number.

Kelly: Okay

Kelly sat there in awe she had finally learned the identity of her father and her tiredness caught up to her as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep calming sleep.

Kevin sat her bedside watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. She looked so peaceful, like an angle. He got up and left her to sleep.

AN. Sorry for the corny ending I stayed up till twelve midnight typing this and I got really tired.


End file.
